Cultural Education
by gauchadeutsche
Summary: Iroh's knowledge of Water Tribe customs is just enough to make Zuko nervous, but perhaps it's not all bad. Katara/Zuko Secret Santa prompt


This, folks, is a Secret Santa gift for the Katara/Zuko exchange on LiveJournal. MaddyTheFangirl, hope you like it and a very merry Christmas to you! :)

My prompts were:

1. Meddling  
2. Games  
3. Culture  
4. Amnesia  
5. Broken

I combined the first three in a way, but my big inspiration was #3, as you will see. Anyway, happy holidays to anyone reading, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Cultural Education**

Today's round of arguments disguised as trade talks ended with a bang, as King Bumi jumped out of his chair and ran off to the cleared earthbending arena. Fire Lord Zuko, sitting between Chief Hakoda and Earth King Kuei, seized the chance to escape as Chief Arnook and the Earth Kingdom governors yelled at each other.

Outside the hall, Zuko breathed deeply, shivering as the icy polar wind hit his lungs. The Northern Water Tribe had been chosen as neutral ground, since the Earth Kingdom was too divided to choose one host city, and no one wanted to visit the Fire Nation in the summer. Zuko had not been here since the failed siege.

With eyes stinging from the cold, he looked at the amazing art sculptures and buildings, admiring what he had not seen on his first visit. His feet and memory guided him to a little door leading to a garden, a surprisingly warm, grassy oasis in the heart of the city. He had never expected to come back here again.

The Fire Lord looked down at the pond, watching the two koi fish circle each other. Iroh had told him that these fish were none other than the Spirit of the Moon and the Spirit of the Ocean, and he'd seen the latter's power himself, as the Spirit had taken revenge on Zhao. He had heard a bit more about the Moon Spirit from Sokka, especially during their trip to the Boiling Rock.

Memories flooded the young man as he walked slowly around the pond. He saw the bridge where he had taunted the water tribe girl, who had mastered her element faster than anyone had a right to. He saw the icy wall where she had frozen him in place, and the tree trunk _she_ had hit thanks to a well-aimed fireblast.

He winced. Good thing Katara had forgiven him for his past misdeeds. He hadn't meant to hit quite so hard, but in his madness to capture Aang, he'd thought of nothing else. Anyway, he mused wryly, she'd gotten her revenge outside the cave a few hours later.

Sitting at the water's edge, Zuko remembered another cave, under Ba Sing Se.

"_This is water from the Spirit Oasis_", she had said. "_It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but—_"

Even then, when she had blamed him for his entire nation's sins and hated him as the face of the enemy, she had offered to heal him with her most precious possession. Looking back, he was glad she hadn't; Aang's life was more precious than Zuko's face. Still, Katara's kindness to a known enemy was astounding.

Soft footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and he saw his favorite waterbender approach with a smile.

"Hey, Zuko," she said softly. "You ran out of the council room so fast, I thought you were giving up on the trade talks and going home."

"No way," he answered. "I asked you to come here, didn't I?"

Katara laughed. "Why _did_ you say to meet here? There are plenty of warm fires in the Chief's guesthouse."

"I was thinking that this spot is pretty special in our history," he said softly. "It was here that I first respected you as a waterbender, and defeated you in a fair fight."

"Oh yes," she teased. "_Aren't you a big girl now? _Very respectful."

Zuko blushed. "You know what I mean."

The girl smirked at him.

"And," Zuko continued, standing up and taking her hands, "it was here that I first saw how beautiful you are."

Katara turned a becoming shade of pink. "Ah, so that time you tied me against a tree was just a practice run? Or how about the time you had Jun's monster paralyze us and grabbed my butt!"

"I didn't—I wasn't thinking of _that_!" the firebender cried. "Back then I was just hoping to lure the Avatar. I'm not saying you weren't pretty then, I just wasn't looking at you that way. Besides, you were sliding off Nyla's back."

"It's alright," Katara agreed, grinning. "I would have slapped you back then anyway."

"Oh," said Zuko. "Well, we're good then."

He stepped away from her and went back to the pond's edge. She followed him.

"My uncle told me something about that night," he said. "Apparently the necklace I picked up from the prison ship was a Northern Water Tribe engagement necklace."

"So _that's_ where you got it!" Katara cried, touching the pretty necklace she wore. "Yes, Master Pakku carved it for my Gran-Gran, and she ran away to the South Pole so she wouldn't have to marry him. Then she passed it down to my mom, and my mom to me."

"Well," said Zuko, his mouth suddenly dry, "my uncle also said that by tying the necklace around a young lady's neck, a man is essentially proposing."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Katara nonchalantly. "We're not as strict about rules in the Southern tribe, so I don't know all the details."

"Do you know how the young lady accepts?" Zuko asked, watching her closely. Katara shook her head, still not getting the point. "There are two possibilities; one is a kiss, and the other is a gift of seal jerky given from an ungloved hand."

Katara burst out laughing. "Seal jerky! I can't think of anything less romantic, especially when Sokka is the one eating it!"

"I agree," said Zuko. "But now we have a little problem, Katara. See, a few months ago, when I tied you to a tree, I put a necklace around your neck. And in the past few weeks, you've given me plenty of kisses," he finished with a raised eyebrow and a roguish grin.

The shoe dropped.

"You want to marry me?" Katara shrieked.

Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a carved pendant on a strip of red silk. "Uncle and Chief Hakoda told me that the man has to carve the necklace himself, so I made you a new one. I wanted to have it in time for your birthday, but...it took me a few tries to do the carving," he admitted shyly.

With trembling hands, Katara took the new necklace and looked at it. Most men carved polar animals, maybe a waterbending symbol if they were benders. Zuko had carved a dragon flying under a crescent moon. True, some lines were imperfect and wobbly, but it was a beautiful design.

"Zuko," Katara said softly, "it's so beautiful!"

"It's the first waterbender and the first firebender, together in harmony," he explained. "Will you marry me, Katara?"

Katara let out a happy sound that might have been a squeal. She held the necklace like a precious gem.

Zuko jumped to his feet, and took the painstakingly carved pendant back from Katara. Gently, he pushed her hair over one shoulder and removed her mother's necklace, then tied the new one on. Katara shivered as his fingers ghosted over her skin.

"Well," he whispered in her ear. "This is the part where you answer my proposal."

That rough whisper did indecent things to her, Katara thought. She had the urge to take off his clothes and devour him, but that wouldn't do at _all_. The oasis was too public, and Sokka came here often to talk to Yue. Then Katara spotted a tree (_the _tree, the one that had knocked her out) and had an idea.

"Come here," she ordered, surprising the Fire Lord. He followed her, and did not complain until she had frozen him against the trunk.

"Katara, what are you doing?" he asked, confused. He could easily firebend his way out, but he wanted to see where she was going with this.

"Try to understand," she whispered in her sultriest voice, going around the tree to breathe in his ear. "Getting a marriage proposal is a serious thing," she continued, nibbling at his exposed throat.

Zuko groaned.

"I need to consider _all_ my options," Katara added, kissing her way up his neck.

"Katara," the Fire Lord whimpered.

"I have to make a dress," she said, now moving down to the exposed part of his chest. Her hands had taken on a life of their own, and were massaging, squeezing, and caressing every inch of him that wasn't covered in ice.

"I have to plan a feast," Katara continued, now untying his belt.

Zuko was not a firebender for nothing. His temper was legendary, and he'd had just about enough. With a grunt of effort, he melted the bonds and grabbed Katara, pulling her up and kissing her roughly.

"No fair," she mumbled in between kisses. "That's not traditional at all, you know. _I'm_ the one supposed to kiss _you_. You're disrespecting an ancient and noble culture!"

"Yeah, well, the tree thing isn't exactly traditional either, Katara," Zuko groaned, kissing her neck while she dug her nails into his hair.

Katara wasn't sure how far she might have taken it—some kissing, maybe some slight naughtiness later on—but Zuko had other ideas. His tunic was open (thanks to her) and he was reaching for the ties on hers, when a snort of laughter made them freeze.

"Toph, we're busy!" Zuko shouted.

"You already took care of the important stuff," the twelve-year-old said, unconcerned as she strutted towards the oasis. "Now you're just getting into trouble. Chief Arnook is on his way, so you'd better scram. Or hide. Or put your clothes back on and act natural."

"We're dressed," Katara protested feebly.

"But you don't want to be," Toph continued in her matter-of-fact way. "C'mon Sugarqueen, they can feel your heartbeat back in the South Pole."

"Toph, I don't need your attitude right now," the waterbender said peevishly. "Go play with the other kids or something."

"Look, you're engaged now, right?" the Earth Rumble champion told them practically. "Get married as fast as you can, and _then_ you can do what you want, when you want. Make babies. Whatever. For now, keep it in your pants, at least while you're anywhere near _me_. I don't want Zuko's blood splattered all over my nice new parka, so the Chiefs can't find you like this."

Zuko nearly choked on his own tongue. "Toph, you're like the sister I always wanted, but for Agni's sake please shut up. We're leaving, alright?"

"Alrighty," said the tiny Bei Fong, sinking onto the grass with a sigh and taking off her snow-boots. "Ahhhh, real earth," she sighed happily, making a grass angel.

"Maybe someday we'll thank her," Katara said halfheartedly as she and Zuko went back to the guesthouse.

"For interrupting? Never!" said Zuko with feeling. He was walking a little funny and looked a bit pained. "On the other hand, I need to thank Uncle. He's been butting into my love life since I had one, but for once he gave me some good advice. That is, if you meant to say yes after playing with me by the tree."

Katara giggled. "Oh Zuko, how could I say anything else? I'd marry you today if I could."

"Good," said he, kissing her lightly. "Because you have _no idea_ how crazy Fire Nation engagements are. We're talking about _months_ of parties and expensive gifts going back and forth, and getting your hair done and stuff. Then there's the wedding ceremony, and that goes on for hours and hours. I like your tribe's way so much more."

Katara turned to him with a wicked grin. "If you like our engagements, wait until you hear how our wedding nights work," she whispered.

Zuko's good eye went wide, but she wouldn't elaborate.

"Maybe your uncle knows," she said cheerfully. "He's pretty educated about our culture."

The Fire Load groaned in mental pain. The thought of asking his uncle about anything related to sex was not good. Still, he pondered as Katara went off to her room, it was better than asking Hakoda how to deflower his little girl; wasn't it?

With a determined step, the young firebender marched off to Iroh's room.


End file.
